Selingkuh?
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Sakura mendapati gosip bahwa Sasuke berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri kalau itu bukanlah gosip belaka?/ mind to rnr? :D
**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **.**

 **Selingkuh? © Death Devil Life**

.

 **WARNING : gaje, typos, aneh, ga dapet feel dan segala kekurangannya**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang manggut-manggut menanggapi cerita Ino yang berkata bahwa Sasuke -suaminya yg telah ia nikahi setahun yang lalu itu dikatakan berselingkuh di belakangnya. Ia masih menyerutup es yang ada di gelasnya dengan tenang, tampak bahwa tidak terlalu serius menanggapi cerita sahabatnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku? Bukannya aku ingin merusak rumah tanggamu Sakura, tapi aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran!" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Maaf Ino. Bukannya aku tidak menghargaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri." Sakura memberikan pandangan menyesalnya. "Kau tahu aku dan Sasuke sudah lama menjalin hubungan, bahkan sudah 5 tahun dihitung dengan hubungan kita sebelum menikah." Sakura tersenyum pada Ino, dan menepuk bahunya. Mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah diliputi emosi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Sakura." Ino mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Tapi melihat reaksimu yang seperti ini, sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir. Sakura nyengir lebar yang diikuti oleh sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukannya tidak ingin menuduh sahabatnya itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang suaminya. Ia bukannya sepenuhnya tidak percaya, dia hanya tidak ingin berspekulasi dengan hal-hal yang belum terbukti benar tidaknya.

.

.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum lebar menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Ini sudah larut malam namun ia tak kehilangan semangatnya saat menyambut kepulangan orang tercintanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menarik Sakura untuk mendekat dan mencium dahinya dalam dan sarat akan kasih sayang. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang tak bertemu dengan istrinya sehari penuh. Ia melepaskan kecupan hangatnya pada sang istri tercinta dan berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Dengan sigap Sakura mengambil alih tas suaminya dan membantunya melepas jas kerjanya. Ia menuju ke kamarnya guna menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya. Setelah semua siap Sakura menuju ruang tengah menemui suaminya agar ia cepat membersihkan diri dan istirahat.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum saat keluar kamar mandi dan melihat istrinya di atas ranjang mereka sedang membaca buku.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Ucapnya dan memposisikan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Sakura menutup buku dan meletakkannya diatas nakas.

"Menunggumu." Ucapnya singkat dengan senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli, tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Berat badanmu menurun." Ucapnya terselip nada tak suka dan khawatir. Sasuke memang tahu istrinya itu memiliki masalah dengan pola makannya.

"Makan yang banyak dan jangan pilih-pilih makanan." Ucapnya tegas dan Ia mengencangkan pelukannya menyamankan diri untuk segera tertelap menuju alam mimpinya.

Sakura meringkuk nyaman di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hmm.." ia bergumam menanggapi nasehat suaminya itu.

"Oyasuminasai, Anata." Ucapnya saat tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus dan napas teratur suaminya terdengar, menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah terlelap. Ah, betapa ia mencintai suaminya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sempat membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentang suaminya itu.

.

.

Sakura menata makan siang untuk suaminya dengan riang. Ia berencana mengajak Sasuke makan siang bersama. Ia hanya ada jadwal kuliah sampai jam sebelas tadi. Ya Sakura masih kuliah, ia kuliah di jurusan psikologi. Sekarang dia sudah semester 6 dan sudah disibukkan dengan skripsinya. Walaupun ia sudah berumah tangga, namun ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk belajar.

Dengan langkah ringan ia menuju halte dan menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke kantor suaminya. Sakura memainkan ponselnya saat di dalam bus untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya.

"Boleh saya duduk di sini?" Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk dengan senyum ramah mempersilahkan orang itu untuk dudu. Ia dalam suasana hati yang baik saat ini.

.

.

Sakura memandang gedung kantor dimana suaminya bekerja. Ia memakai tas rangsel yang berisi makan siang untuk suaminya. Sakura memang sengaja membawa bentou itu dengan tas rangsel, karena ia malu jika membawanya langsung.

Sakura menuju ke tempat receptionist, tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang menunggu di meja receptionist itu.

"Maaf, apa Sasuke Uchiha sedang sibuk siang ini." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"Silahkan menuju ke lantai 15, di luar ruangan beliau ada asisten yang mengatur jadwal Uchiha-sama. Anda dapat bertanya dengannya." Senyum Sakura merekah. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berojigi sebelum melangkah menuju lantai 15.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama terlihat cocok ya dengan sekertarisnya."

"Sama-sama menawan." Kedua orang yang sedang bergosip di dalam lift itu tertawa pelan.

"Tapi katanya Uchiha-sama sudah memiliki istri loh."

"Di dunia ini cinta sudah tak pandang bulu, mau sudah menikah atau belum." Wanita itu tertawa.

"Kau benar." Dan mereka keluar dari lift saat lift itu sudah mengantarkan mereka ke tempat yang dituju.

Sakura menghela napas, ia tidak menyangka bahkan gosip itu ada di kantor suaminya. Sepertinya ia nanti akan melaporkan ke suaminya kalau pegawainya berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Pernikahan mereka memang tidak diumbar dan mereka tidak masalah dengan itu. Jadi tidak heran jika karyawan di sini tidak terlalu paham dengan kehidipan pribadi atasannya. Namun rasanya menyebalkan saat ada orang berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

Sakura keluar dari lift saat ia sudah sampai di lantai 15. Ia melihat meja sekertaris yang ada di depan ruangan Sasuke kosong. Namun ada seseorang yang sedang merapikan beberapa berkas setelah keluar dari ruangan suaminya itu. Sakura melangkah ke arahnya bermaksud menanyakan apakah suaminya itu sedang sibuk atau tidak.

Sakura berojigi memberi salam saat berada di depan pria itu, yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebarnya setelah mereka selesai berojigi.

"Ah kau pasti, Sakura-chan." Sakura mengernyit mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda di depannya ini. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti teman suaminya, karena memang sakura tak terlalu sering mengumbar hubungannya dengan Sasuke di depan teman-temannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, mungkin hanya beberapa.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sakura-chan. Sasuke ada di dalam bersama sekertarisnya membahas beberapa dokumen. Tapi tidak terlalu penting, jika ingin masuk silahkan." Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil berojigi sebelum pemuda pirang itu pergi untuk melanjutkan urusannya.

Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya dengan pelan, takut jika mengganggu. Ia melirik kedalam, melihat apakah suaminya terlalu sibuk apa sudah senggang.

Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke di dalam ruangannya. Ia tidak membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Matanya tak lepas dari suaminya. Di dalam sana, suaminya sedang berciuman... Ya! Berciuman dengan wanita yang sakura sendiri tak tau siapa. Wanita cantik dan seksi. Sakura mengucek matanya dan mencubit pelan pipinya. Oh, tidak! Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata.

Sakura masih mematung, tangannya mencekram erat dua bagian selempang tas rangsel yang ia pakai di pundaknya. Dadanya sesak, ia menunduk dalam. Melihat sepatu ketnya yang sering ia pakai untuk kuliah. Rasanya sepatu lusuhnya itu lebih menarik dari pada ruangan suaminya yang super elit itu.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang, ia menutup pintu itu perlahan. Harusnya ia menangis. Ya! Dia ingin menangis. Harusnya ia tau kalau yang dilihatnya nyata. Ya! Itu memang nyata. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menangis, kenapa Sakura tetap tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu itu, dengan napasnya yang memburu karena menahan emosi dan tangis.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Sakura mendongak mendengar suara yang menegur namanya. Ia memberikan senyum paksa pada pemuda di depannya.

"Sasuke sedang sibuk." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang aneh. "Boleh saya minta tolong?" Pemuda itu nyengir lebar.

"Tak usah sungkan, Sakura-chan." Sakura membuka rangselnya dan memberikan makan siang Sasuke pada pemuda di depannya.

"Ini makan siang Sasuke. Nitip ya, kalau kamu mau kamu bisa meminta Sasuke untuk berbagi."

"Waaahh... beruntung sekali si teme itu. Akan aku sampaikan." Sakura tersenyum dan ia baru sadar kalau belum mengenal pemuda itu saat akan pulang.

Ia berbalik, "Maaf, namamu siapa?" Pemuda itu nyengir lebar.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Sakura tersenyum, ia berojigi dan berbalik untuk keluar dari gedung kantor milik suaminya.

.

.

Sakura berbaring di atas kasurnya, Ia menghela napas lagi. Seandainya ia bisa marah layaknya pasangan seperti biasanya mungkin itu akan lebih mudah. Tapi kenapa ia hanya diam? Ia sakit hati, tentu saja. Sudah dipastikan ia juga ingin menangis kencang menumpahkan semuanya. Tapi kenyataannya? Ia hanya berpikir kenapa Sasuke melakukan itu? Bukannya Sasuke sangat menyayanginya? Apakah ia berbuat salah?

"Aaaarrrghhh..." Sakura mengerang, tubuhnya bergulung-gulung dan ia memukul-mukul ke segala arah, membuat ranjangnya berantakan. Napasnya terengah, ia mengambil napas dalam lagi dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya serta mendinginkan otaknya.

Ah, apakah dia terlalu banyak mempelajari tentang emosi sehingga ia tidak pandai mengeluarkan emosi dengan baik? Mungkin saja.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya. Ia mengernyit heran saat tidak ada istrinya yang biasa menyambutnya selarut apapun ia pulang. Ia langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya, dan menemukan istrinya sedang membaca buku diatas ranjang mereka.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir karena tak biasanya istrinya itu lesu seperti ini.

"Ah, Sasuke sudah pulang? Okaeri." Ucap Sakura. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Kamu bisa langsung mandi." Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti istrinya. Apakah hanya perasaannya saja? Apa Sakura memang sedang tak mengacuhkannya?

Sakura mengambil jas serta tas Sasuke dan menaruh di tempatnya. Matanya terpaku pada ponsel suaminya, tangannya geli untuk mengambilnya, otaknya penasaran untuk membuka dan melihat isinya. Dengan memantapkan hati ia mengambil ponsel Sasuke.

Sakura tidak pernah melakukan ini. Ia tidak pernah membuka-buka ponsel milik orang lain, walaupun itu suaminya sendiri. Dan jantungnya serasa berpesta saat ditangannya ia sedang mengoperasikan ponsel milik suaminya.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat salah satu kontak di pesan masuk suaminya tertera 'My Beloved Sakura'. Ah suaminya yang kaku itu, ternyata alay juga menamai kontaknya. Namun senyumnya hilang saat salah satu nama tertera, nama yang simpel 'Shion'. Tapi bukan namanya yang menjadi masalah tapi isi pesannya yang tidak wajar. Apalagi saat ia melihat foto yang baru dikirim oleh pemilik nama itu. Fotonya yang sedang mencium pipi suaminya... Wajah wanita itu terlihat genit dan wajah suaminya terlihat datar tak suka. Tapi... tetap sajakan...?

Sakura meletakkan ponsel suaminya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dan meletaknyan kepalanya diatas lutut. Apa yang dilakukan suaminya? Sakura tahu dengan jelas itu adalah nyata. Dadanya sesak, pasti! Tapi ia tetap membutuhkan kepastian.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan disuguhi dengan pemandangan sakura yang sedang meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyanya mendekat pada istrinya. Sakura menggeleng, ia mendongak dan memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa dan terluka. Dan itu sukses mengiris hatinya. Ada apakah gerangan dengan istrinya tercinta itu?

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan intens, ia senang mendengar ucapan cinta dari Sakura. Tapi tidak dengan suara serak menahan tangis dan sarat akan luka.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"BOHONG!" Sasuke tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sakura membentaknya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Sakura juga melepaskan diri dari sentuhannya.

Sakura menghela napas kasar, mencoba menstabilkan dirinya.

"Shion," ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke menegang sesaat, "siapa dia?" Sasuke menunduk, ia mengeratkan giginya.

"Sakura, ak bisa menjelask-"

"Selingkuhanmu?" Potong Sakura dengan sinis.

"Sakura kumohon..."

Sakura menghela napas, oke dia harus tenang dulu.

"Jelaskan, Sasuke." Ucapnya malas.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh." Sasuke melihatnya dengan mata penuh kasihnya. Sakura menghela napas.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke." Balasnya malas.

"Aku minta maaf, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sakura bisa merasakannya, suara Sasuke bergetar.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan menuh penyesalan dan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya.." Sakura menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar.

Sasuke mencekram bahu Sakura lembut, ia menatap mata Sakura dengan intens dan tegas.

"Dengar Sakura, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. A-aku hanya..." jeda beberapa saat, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Seolah Sakura adalah hidupnya. "aku hanya sedikit bosan.." ia mempererat pelukannya. "Maafkan aku..."

Sakura terdiam dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bodoh, hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang lempeng-lempeng saja semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Ya! Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka berdua tahu betul akan hal itu. Bosan ya..?

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang!" Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke. "Sepertinya temanmu Naruto itu cukup menyenangkan untuk mengisi kebosanan." Sakura menerawan dan mempertimbangkan dengan serius.

Sasuke sontak panik seketika.

"Sakura tidak!" Katanya kalut. "Sayang kau tidak serius kan?" Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Sayang aku sudah berencana memecatnya, kumohon jangan bercanda!" Sakura terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang panik itu. Dia terlihat lucu.

"Kamu sedang ingin bermainkan? Aku juga ingin, kenapa tidak?"

"Sialan! Sayang... Kumohon, aku minta maaf." Sakura pura-pura menimbang-nimbang perkataan suaminya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Maaf diterima." Sasuke bernapas lega, "Tapi tidak untuk bermainnya." Dan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat itu adalah memeluk istrinya erat. Ia sungguh tak rela dan ia bersumpah tak akan bermain-main lagi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 **ahahaha... saya sedang refresing dari banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk. Makannya beginilah jadinya. Maaf kalo jelek, ga dapat feel, dan maksa huahaha xD**

 **O ya cerita ini berawal dari saat aku bahas tentang reaksi perselingkuhan di grup, dan terinspirasi dari salah satu komentar dari teman. disini Sakura 21 th dan Sasuke 26th /ga penting ya xD**

 **O ya saya juga sudah mengoreksi berkali-kali, tp maaf kl masih ada**

 **Mohon koreksinya yaa..**

 **Arigatou and see you next time :D**

 **Death Devil Life**


End file.
